Consuming
by SpellStorm
Summary: "She didn't look up, didn't turn around. The pain on her back was almost unbearable, but she bared it, because the pain in her heart was all the more consuming." After Inheritance. ON HIATUS!


**Okay, so I've decided to do something a bit different when I have notes about something. I got this from ****another fanfiction. When there's a note to be made, there will be a number next to or near it. At the end of the chapter, there will be a list of numbers, and next to them will be the note corresponding to that specific number. Make sense? If not, you'll catch on. Hopefully.**

**Also, I need more Riders. I've only got humans right now, so no more, please! I'd like at least two of each of the other races: elf, dwarf, and Urgal. And I only have one male Rider; I'd like more. Thank you!**

**I don't own the Inheritance Cycle or anything that belongs to Christopher Paolini. However, all original characters and places are either mine or belong to the FanFictioners that created them. The Rider I mention in this chapter, Sophia, was created by **Ocadioan**, as was the wild dragon I mention, Gialmore.**

**People who have already sent me Riders (as well as anyone else submitting a Rider), I would like to know two more pieces of information: 1) How old was your Rider when his/her dragon hatched? 2) What is the name of your Rider's sword? (Yes, they all get Rider swords. Yay!)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Nightwing**  
_No POV_

"Kira!"

The black-haired girl sat still at the table, staring at the smooth, oval object before her. Her eyes, a dark but brilliant brown (1), never wavered even as the voice registered in her mind.

Almost-silent footsteps sounded outside the small cottage (2) before the door swung open. A tall, raven-haired woman entered the room and sighed when she saw the girl.

"Kira!"

Kira held up a finger. "One second." Her eyes never left the stone.

The woman sighed and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

After a moment, the sound of cracking rang out in the room. Kira smiled and watched as the stone's smooth exterior began showing lines, hairline fractures, and finally began to break. Within seconds a small, black head poked through one of the multiple cracks.

"Look, Mama," she said aloud. "He's pure black. Just like his egg."

The woman crept forward silently and reached out to the dragon hatchling.

"What will you call him?"

Kira looked thoughtful for a moment. "Nightwing," she decided. "Because of his color."

Both females watched as the newly named Nightwing shook his way out of the remains of the black shell.

* * *

_Kira POV_

Kira knew the dragon probably wouldn't keep the name she gave him. Most didn't. But it was easier to call them something other than Dragon or Hatchling until they were three months, especially when there was more than one present. (3)

_Bring the hatchling to me, Rare One_ (4), a voice said in Kira's mind.

Kira obediently gathered the wild dragon in her arms and carried him through the door.

There was a _thump_ as a majestic green dragon landed before the cottage. Kira walked calmly to him and set Nightwing on one foot.

"I call him Nightwing," she informed the large dragon.

_An adequate name for a dragon of his color_, he replied.

Kira's mother exited the house and strode to the older dragon. She scaled his right leg and swung herself into the saddle between his shoulders, tightening straps around her legs and arms.

"I shall return before dusk," she called down to her only daughter.

Kira nodded and watched as her mother's dragon took off, carrying both her mother and Nightwing away.

* * *

_Arya POV_

Arya watched Kira get farther and farther away as Firnen ascended into the sky. She worried for her daughter. The elven capital of Ellesmera. had always been Arya's home, as well as Kira's. But Kira was a lot like Arya herself: brave, adventurous, and curious about the world around her. There were advantages to being the daughter of Dragon Rider Arya Shadeslayer. Kira got to meet different kinds of people whenever a new Rider became. (5)

But it wasn't enough. Arya had gotten the chance to leave. To become an ambassador for her people, the elves, and journey across Alagaesia. Kira didn't have that opportunity and, although she'd never shown any interest in leaving, Arya worried that her daughter wasn't getting enough experience. She wanted her daughter to leave, to meet others in _their_ environments. No one knew how long Kira would live. Although she was mostly an elf, she had a quarter human in her, and a child of that particular makeup had never before existed. (6)

_There is nothing you can do, Young One_ (7), Firnen said through their mind link. _You are queen of your people; leaving is not possible, not for any extended period of time. You are needed here. Kira will have to be satisfied until she is older._

_She may not have time later_, Arya countered. _If only I could find someone to care for her, just for a short time, so she can get experience outside._

_What about Roran?_ Firnen suggested.

Arya thought about it. It could work. Roran and Katrina lived in Palancar Valley, a long way from Du Weldenvarden. But as of the last time she'd spoken to them, they only had their one daughter, Ismira. (8) Would they be willing to take in another child?

"_I will scry them tonight_," Arya proclaimed, both aloud and telepathically.

It was the perfect solution.

* * *

_No POV_

"_Adurna_!"

"_Brisingr_!"

The waves of water and fire collided in midair, weaving around one another in intricate patterns. Meanwhile, the two teenage girls stood stock still, staring across the clearing at one another with unwavering eyes. Neither dared to move for fear that their spells would end and one would be consumed by the other's element. (9)

After two minutes of this, a tall man strode into the clearing and exclaimed, "_Letta_!" At his word, the waves disappeared and the two girls broke eye contact, panting from fatigue.

"Good job, both of you," Eragon Shadeslayer said. "You may retire to your room, Sophia. Justice, may I speak with you?"

The raven-haired girl veered off towards the wooded path, while the white-blonde female trotted over to Eragon.

"Master," she greeted as she approached, bowing before him. (10)

"Justice," Eragon returned. He began walking toward another path, this one less prominent, although leading in the same direction. (11)

After several minutes of silence, he spoke.

"You're sixteen now, correct?"

Justice nodded. "As of last month."

"And you were seven when Skyfire hatched." (12)

This was a statement. Justice remained silent.

"You're the second-oldest Rider on the island, next to Sophia. But you're the longest Rider. Nine years you've been bonded with Skyfire. It's very impressive that you haven't yet expressed any desire to leave."

Again, Justice said nothing.

Eragon stopped and turned to face Justice. "Do you wish to leave?"

* * *

_Justice POV_

Justice thought for a moment about Eragon's question. Did she want to leave? She'd lived seven years in Alagaesia until the elf ambassador Vanir had brought the crystal-like dragon egg to her village and her dragon Skyfire had hatched for her. She'd then spent four months in the capital of Du Weldenvarden, Ellesmera, with the elf queen and Dragon Rider Arya. (13) After learning how to ride Skyfire, they had made the week-long journey to the island of Draak (14), where she'd remained for the last nine years.

She missed her family, it was true. She thought about them every night, and was even allowed to scry them once every month. But it wasn't the same. Each night she was permitted to scry, she would go to bed with tears in her eyes, unable to sleep. Eventually, she'd climb out of her room - sung out of a weeping willow (15) - and sneak to Skyfire's side, where she'd fall into a fitful state somewhere between unconsciousness and wakefulness.

And yet, she'd never felt a strong pull to return. There was always the desire to return to her family, but otherwise, she felt comfortable on the island, surrounded by other Riders like herself. And every once in a while, someone new would come, and they all had a big feast to celebrate the arrival of a new dragon and Rider or, more commonly, a wild dragon.

So she looked at Eragon and answered truthfully in the ancient language.

"I miss my family, and I miss my village. But I have spent nine years here, and despite wanting to be with my family, I feel no desire to leave here. I will do as you ask of me, be it live here or travel elsewhere."

Eragon looked pleased with her answer. "And how does Skyfire feel?"

Justice mentally contacted her dragon, who was currently with a wild male dragon named Gialmore.

_Sky_ (16), she said.

Skyfire immediately took her full focus from Gialmore and replied, _Yes, Justice?_

Justice quickly replayed her short conversation and mental contemplation before asking Eragon's question.

After a few moments of thought, Sky answered.

_I don't remember much from my time in Alagaesia. I mostly get my knowledge of the land from your memories. I share your contentment._ Before Justice could give Eragon Skyfire's reply, the dragon added, _I also want you to know that I share your pain of missing family._ _My mother is here, but my father is not, and I only knew him for four_ _months. I want you to remember that I'm here to listen if you ever need me._

Touched by her dragon's words and love, Justice thanked her and shared the first part of Sky's reply with Eragon.

"Very well," he said. "You are free to return to your room or, if you prefer, go to Skyfire."

"She is with Gialmore," Justice admitted, her cheeks heating when she thought of what she knew for certain her words meant. "I will visit with her later. Thank you, Master." She bowed slightly before splitting off and heading to her tree.

As she walked, Justice thought about Sky's words to her. It was sometimes difficult to remember who her dragon's parents were. It was almost never obvious from a glance, and even upon close examination it was difficult to deviate the origin of any dragon. But Skyfire had spoken the truth. Ten years ago, Arya Shadeslayer and her dragon Firnen had traveled to Draak. While on the island, two historical events had occurred: Arya had become pregnant and so had Eragon's dragon Saphira.

Nine months later, Arya gave birth to a black-haired, brown-eyed baby girl. As had been agreed upon by Arya and Eragon, the former had taken the girl, Kira, back to Du Weldenvarden to be raised as an elf. Eragon only ever saw his daughter and lover when they scryed.

Also within those nine months, Saphira laid a total of five eggs. Firnen was not able to remain long enough to see any of them hatch. There were now four eggs. Skyfire was their only egg to have hatched.

So Skyfire and Kira were quite alike. They both lived with their mothers, and they barely knew their fathers. Justice felt sad for her dragon, but Sky never allowed her to wallow in too much sorrow.

A moment later Justice shut her mind from Sky's. Her dragon was nine years old, but it was different than with humans. Having a mate at Skyfire's age was normal. Justice was glad Sky had Gialmore, but she didn't want to know everything.

Under Justice's pillow was a shingle of slate. On it was her fairth. The picture was her family, the way her nine-year-old mind had remembered them at the time of the fairth's creation. Justice smiled sadly as she studied the members of her family.

There was her father Galen, with the familiar smile on his face and his too-formal stance. Her older sisters, Lea and Lyla, smiling at her from the living room floor. Her "little brother" Solembum in his werecat form, lips pulled back to uncover a mouthful of razor sharp teeth that, if she hadn't known him well, would make her think he was thinking of attacking instead of smiling. (17)

And then her mother. Her mother was outright grinning, almost beaming, even. Her dark, wild curls fell around her face, hiding her eyes - a color unknown even to Justice - in shadow. Her hand was resting on Solembum's head. She was the only one allowed to touch the werecat in such a way. If anyone else, even one of the family, treated him like anything close to a pet, he would his and claw at them. If you were lucky, you got out of the way before his claws got you.

Justice sighed and decided to take a nap. She fell easily into sleep, dreaming of water and fire, flying and running, hissing and roaring.

* * *

**So... Whadya think? Okay? Not okay? Horrible? Awesome? Needs work? Any and all advice would be helpful. Please keep in mind that, while I am an aspiring author writing two books, I don't write any of this old fashioned stuff, or at least not often. So I'm definitely not an expert at this.**

**Here are the notes:**

**(1) The black hair comes from Arya; the brown eyes come from Eragon.**

**(2) I don't remember how to spell the whole thing (help, please!) but it's the cottage on the Crags. You guys know. Oromis' house.**

**(3) This is something that I should probably explain (sarcasm). For the sake of this story, Arya and Eragon made a different agreement than in the book. Instead of just two Rider dragon eggs (as I so lovingly call them), Arya has all the Rider eggs hidden away somewhere in Du Weldenvarden. There are only two eggs that circulate Alagaesia at one time. As for the wild dragon eggs, there are some with Eragon and some with Arya. The ones that hatch in Ellesmera are taught to fly and hunt by Arya and the join Eragon and the others at four months.**

**(4) Yes, Firnen calls her "Rare One". But hey, she is rare! See note #6 for the reason.**

**(5) All Riders train for 4 months with Arya before flying to Eragon.**

**(6) Kira is the daughter of Arya and Eragon. Eragon used to be human, but then he became a sort of in-between being. Arya is an elf. So I figure any child of theirs would be mostly elf, but still partly human.**

**(7) He probably is technically older than Arya, although Arya is over a hundred years old (I think). Still, he's probably been in that egg for a while...**

**(8) I know Katrina wanted more than one kid. Bare with me, okay?**

**(9) Great Rider training, huh? (Again, sarcasm).**

**(10) It's what Eragon called Oromis (and Glaedr).**

**(11) It's the "This is gonna be a looooong talk" trail!**

**(12) I don't know how young Riders usually are, but I'm going with young.**

**(13) See note #5**

**(14) "Draak" means dragon in another language. I forgot which one.**

**(15) Eragon finally learned how to sing nature into shapes!**

**(16) Justice's nickname for Skyfire.**

**(17) Hey, Angela's her mother. You really think Solembum's not gonna be there?**

**Any other questions? Leave 'em in a review!**

**Thank you for reading, have a great day, and review, please!**


End file.
